warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Kabal of the Lurking Roses
Sorry for editing your page, I was fixing your first sentence, it does the weird box thing when you do a space after pressing enter. Example: The boy had a ball. Wrote normally. Watch this, note if you go to edit mode you see a space at the start of the sentance: The Boy had a ball. See, I'm sorry but I had to do it. Its irritating when When I see it. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 22:03, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Wow, everybody is jumping on the Dark Eldar bandwagon. When I started people made a big deal when anybody bothered to make a Dark Eldar. Supahbadmarine 22:41, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Yep that's true. Oh by the way, you may want to change the name of the article from just "Lurking roses" To "Kabal of the Lurking roses". The Kabal bit makes it a lot more clear that its a Kabal and not just a Dark Eldar team. But other than that, welcome to the merciless side of pain and suffering. We have rabbits too, but they have fangs and a gun. ;) I didn't make this because of Supahbadmarine's Dark Eldar stuff. I already had an Archon character, so i made him and his kabal an article here. What Dark Eldar stuff? I only have two characters. What we were talking about was before you came along. Simply put, not long ago the site was starved for Dark Eldar material and whenever someone made something everybody else would make a big deal about it. Supahbadmarine 14:32, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Well i made this kabal and Uath Binarr because i already had the idea, so why not write it down? TardirProductions 16:16, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Good. We need more non-Space Marine stuff on the site. Everybody and their granfma has a Chapter and it is usually the first article a new user writes. Supahbadmarine 16:37, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Maybe because Space Marines are their their fav faction? TardirProductions 16:46, December 8, 2010 (UTC) I know. Don't get me wrong, I love Space Marines. Hell, one could say they are the face of 40k. However, if you are going to make fanfiction one should try to color outside the lines. That is why I try to make things that are possible but have never been seen in the 40k canon. Supahbadmarine 16:50, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Like the Reptiles' speed? TardirProductions 16:56, December 8, 2010 (UTC) That does give an original flavor to the chapter, but Marines with enhanced abilities is not exactly a long shot. Still a very good Chapter. Supahbadmarine 16:59, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. TardirProductions 17:07, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. Supahbadmarine 17:08, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The Golden Ravens are a little bit special, so is the Red Crusaders. TardirProductions 17:15, December 8, 2010 (UTC) How so? Supahbadmarine 17:18, December 8, 2010 (UTC) The Red Crusaders have the Lynx Superioris, and the Golden Ravens are branded as renegades but they are not(Not unlike the Soul Drinkers) TardirProductions 17:21, December 8, 2010 (UTC) True, that does make them unique. My personal view on what makes a Chapter unique is that it is that Chapter's Character and not the abilities. Frankly speaking an average Space Marine makes the phrase 'Tough as Nails' seem like a bad joke. I find that a Chapter's story, history and sense of identity make it more unique than what it's members are physically capable of. Supahbadmarine 17:25, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Not unlike the Alpha Legion and the Blood Ravens(They are two of my favorite Chapters) TardirProductions 17:27, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Really? I am a bit of a Blood Angels fan myself. Supahbadmarine 17:29, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Blood Angels isn't bad, but the Blood Ravens is cooler. TardirProductions 17:30, December 8, 2010 (UTC) We are not going to get anywhere if we start arguing about who is the best Chapter. Lets just agree that Space Marines are awesome. Supahbadmarine 17:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Yea. TardirProductions 17:55, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice, glad you expanded the article. Note though, Selena Bloodkiss only hires out other Dark Eldar for assassinations when its a minor disturbance on the field. If another Dark Eldar was irritating her, she would go there herself and decapitate him. Other than that, not bad. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 01:31, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Xiexie TardirProductions 02:17, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry what? What's Xiexie? --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 12:19, December 20, 2010 (UTC) It is Thank You in Chinese. TardirProductions 13:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome. By the way, love how your Kabals coming along. Oh and if you want to up the rivalry between my Archon and yours and you need information, Read her page or ask me. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:14, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh and also, what are your Kabals colours (I.E: what colour is the arms, legs, torso, head ETC)? I may be able to supply you with a Kabal colour Scheme. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 14:17, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Their scheme are very dark blue as main colour, dark grey as trim and eyes are red. TardirProductions 21:05, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, sorry. cant do that, In afraid youll have to ask necrus IV if he will kindly alter a picture of a kabalite. Sorry man. --For Russ! For the Wolftime! 21:10, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Naw, i will just take a pic off Dawn of War. TardirProductions 21:50, December 20, 2010 (UTC) If your Kabal focuses on stealth, the Kabal of Shadows will be happy to make an alliance. Kh'err'akh'an well understands the value of stealth and psychological warfare. --Lither My talk 02:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) That'd be awesome. TardirProductions 13:40, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Tomj, i found out that the Scheme is the same as the Black Heart, just with Red eyes/crystals and white/bone colored hair. Regards, TardirProductions 18:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC)